User talk:Corsaire
Yawp!!! Feel free to contact/write me here.. :) (Closed Cases) bad words If you want to sound more official, you could call it a "rating violation (strong language)" next time... ;-) --◄mendel► 08:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanx, I'll try to remember.. en glish is not my main language and.. can't find everytimes the right words.. ;) Corsaire 08:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Mission dialogues Nice work with the Nundu Bay mission dialogues. If you're going to do more, you may wish to note that there was a CSS change today to make formatting them simpler. The dialogues for Prophecies are pretty much done, and I'll finish Nightfall as I go through the missions over the next month or so, but a lot of the Factions ones are still incomplete or missing entirely. Quizzical 06:48, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks.. but I don't know if I'll do the other ones, I'll see.. I'm planning at this time to do the vanquisher titles.. but I'll check if I do a mission and that the dialoges are not present.. (thanks for the tip about the CSS ;) ) Corsaire 17:46, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Wicked! That code for keeping track of how much, and what titles, that is so cool! Mind if i use it? BTW are you a Vlaaming or Walloninier? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: Theses things? If yes, it's not my work but for the wiki itself.. feel free to use it as you want.. check Category:Title_templates for more information.. (and I'm from Wallonia, Namur) Corsaire 08:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll use that stuff.... And it's a shame, I can't talk Dutch to you now (I'm Dutch), and my french really sucks. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::And my dutch is.. hmm.. well.. ik heb veel moeilijkheden.. :D Corsaire 12:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Portal jumping project May I ask why you changed the arrows to questionmarks in this edit (Note: it's quite a big page to load)? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well.. I checked my edit and.. I _really_ don't understand why theses arrows changed to questionmarks.. :s I simplyadd the portal informations and.. nothing else.. Can it be because of my browser's charset? Or Windows Seven charset? :s In every cases, I'm deeply sorry for this.. :( I usually did correct contributions but this one is.. :s Corsaire 19:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's fixed already, don't worry too much about it :) I was just wondering if it was on purpose or not, really. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)